


It’s Only You (On Fire, Babe)

by musiclily88



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, adore you - Fandom
Genre: Edora, Harry Styles - Freeform, Other, POV First Person, adore you, unclear gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: I just want to adore you
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	It’s Only You (On Fire, Babe)

**Author's Note:**

> Themes: Harry Styles’ song Adore You and also the show You.

You don’t have to say that you love me, you know, not when I’m lost looking into your eyes like I could die with it all. I could die right here in the paradise you’ve created around us both—you taste like strawberry, cherry, watermelon so sweet.

When I say that to you, quiet quiet quiet, I can tell you don’t believe it, so I’m quick to add _you don’t have to say you love me, don’t have to say anything to me. Just let me live here beside you. Let me love you the best way I know how._

Please.

You don’t have to say you’re mine.

I look at you like you’re a wonder.

It’s the summer, and you’re a wonder under the moonlit sky, my lips taste like lemon and ice—can you believe that, maybe just for the night? Because I can’t tell you quite how long you’ve been on my mind.

But I want to tell you something, and I can’t figure out what it is anymore, not when I’m looking in your honey-sweet eyes.

I think maybe it’s that I want to adore you, if you’ll let me try. I can try so hard for you, even if my heart bruises out like a rotten peach with it, even if I’m beaten at the end of it all, even if I’m crushed beneath your heels.

I know I don’t have you, but I think you have me, held and carried next to your warm body where I can watch you smile, and knowing you’ll release me someday doesn’t feel so scary, not just this moment. Not when you let me adore you.

Once, just once, I grinned at you with a lime in my mouth, and you poked my dimples. You thumbed at my bottom lip before sucking the juice off my tongue.

Honey, I’d walk through fire for you, I’d set myself on fire for you, you live in my heart so brightly that it burns. I’m a firewalker, and sometimes I’m too scared to even offer you the stupid coffeepot in case it scalds your hands.

At the same time, I know that’s ridiculous, that your growth is more important than mine, that you’re not here to fix me anymore than I’m here to fix you. Most days, I’m inside with the grainy television screen while you’re roaming the countryside, soaking up the sunshine rays and the rainbow paradise; you’re growing without me, and you bring me back a bag of clementines as if to say _I see you seeing me, and, darling, and we both know it won’t last much longer._

You’re the only thing I’ll ever have properly done, and I know this already. I’m young yet, and I’ll adore you forever, because you let me.

:

It was really only you.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: musiclily


End file.
